RAVEN
by kireina
Summary: first day of school? it's hard when your the new kid chapter 2{coming soon "time to duel" chapter 3}
1. Default Chapter

RAVEN {a yu- gi-oh fanfic}  
  
  
  
  
  
*Egypt so many years ago*  
  
  
  
"Licreta? Licreta where are you?" The pharaoh yelled looking around for his wish granter Licreta. The pharaoh's most trusted body guard walked up behind him "sir.she ran away" the pharaoh turned and looked at him "SHE WHAT!? Find her at all cost"  
  
*Present day*  
  
  
  
" I summon the dark magician, use dark magic attack!" yelled a young duelist named raven. "NO" her opponent yelled as his monster was destroyed and she wiped out the last of his life points. "Good game" raven yelled pushing back her hair reviling some strange looking earrings. She walked away slowly sighing then she saw her good friend hayly Pegasus "good battle" hayly said sarcastically. "Oh be quite hayly jest cause you're a better duelist dose not give you bragging rights." Raven sighed and then got all happy again "well I better get home mom and dad said they had something to tell me! Bye" she said as she ran towards her house.  
  
*Egypt*  
  
Licreta runs thought the desert looking around for a place to hide when she bumps into someone standing near a temple. "Oh I'm so sorry" she looked at the person it was yami a wanted tomb thief. He turned to look at her "who are you wait I know who you are you're the pharaoh's wish granter what are you doing way out here." She looked down a bit scared "I ran away I want to be free." He nodded "get in the back of my wagon you should be safe there."  
  
*Present day*  
  
"WERE WHAT???" raven yelled at her parents. "Were moving sweetheart but don't worry I hear this new town has a lot of duel monsters players, and some of the best." Raven went to protest to say hayly was the best when her mother said "it'd final we are going don't argue with me raven."  
  
*Later*  
  
"And she said it's final were going" raven said sighing. Hayly walked over to her dresser and went thought her duel monster cards took one out and handed it to raven "here it's called toon world dad only made 2 of them I'm giving mine to you my best friend." Raven looked shocked toon world was one of hayly's favorite cards. "well I guess I'll see ya again someday" hayly winked as the 2 best friends said goodbye for what seemed like the last time.  
  
{Mwhahahaha hello here is the disclaimer and the explanation part. Yu-gi-oh and all characters belong to there respective owners. raven is my character and hayly is my friends so they belong to us. As for the story I know it doesn't make much sense right now but next chapter it will.} 


	2. things come together

RAVEN {a yu-gi-oh fanfic part 2}  
  
  
  
*Present day*  
  
It was the first day of school in the new town for raven she walked in with a grumpy attitude. All the guys watched her walk by whispering things like "wow that's the new girl isn't she hot?" she ignored them all and walked to her homeroom. First person to catch her eye was a young looking boy playing duel monsters in the back of the room, the second was a quite boy with white hair both had millenium items like her. She waits for the teacher to come introduce her impatiently finally she got fed up "I wish the teacher was here" she muttered under her breath and as she finished saying that the teach appeared. "Good morning class" the teacher said sitting down. "Today we have a new student everyone I want you to meet raven I hope you will all make her fell welcome." He pointed to a seat next to bakura and yugi "you can sit there" raven nods and takes her seat. A few hours pass and it becomes free period all the guys gather around raven wanting to know everything about her only 2 guys really interested her the quite kid bakura and some big shot executive named seto kaiba.  
  
*Egypt*  
  
"Thanks for saving me" Licreta said smiling at yami he nodded and looked around a little. "Now what can't leave you out here you'll die, I have a idea help me." He looked at Licreta smiling. She noticed something around his neck a ring with a symbol like hers and the pharaohs. "Did you find that ring wail raiding a tomb? it is only meant for royalty.and their slaves" her voice tailing off at that last part. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes and said "your free now".  
  
*Present day*  
  
Later in the period once she got everyone to leave her alone she walked over to bakura's desk taking a look at his millenium item her face turned pale as she saw that it was the millenium ring the same one the thief that saved her had. She pretended not to know any of that and tried to make friends with this guy "um excuse me I'm new here and I would really like somebody to show me around could you?" He looked up from his book. "Sure my names bakura by the way" as he looked at her he got a flash of the past *"yami, yami! Let's go in here I think I found something really valuable"* she looked at him "you ok you suddenly went pale are you sick?" Bakura jest shook his head "I'm fine". "Ok" raven smiled a bit then looks over at yugi "who is that that kid?" bakura looked at him also "oh that's yugi he's the best duel monsters player in the school." Raven nodded she looked at him and spotted his millenium puzzle and turned pale herself thinking [dear god it cant be the pharaoh] bakura looks up at her "Raven are you alright?" Raven nodded and bakura then look back at him "so do you always sit alone don't you have any friends? Do you play duel monsters?" Bakura looked down "I don't have many friends and yes I play duel monsters." Raven smiles a bit hoping a duel might help him remember "well then after lunch during the next free period lets duel" bakura nods "alright" then the bell rang for the math lesson.  
  
{Things make a little more sense now? I hope so I like reviews. I got a good one and that's why this story is finished cya next chapter}{raven is property of kireina all other yu-gi-oh characters to their respective owners} 


End file.
